Un mélange de désir et de haine
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Le temps d'une dispute, désir physique et haine sont étroitement mêlés entre l'aveugle et le sexta. Mais ça ne restera pas leur seule "discussion"... GrimmTousen, AiTousen, bêtisier.
1. Sombres désirs

Bonjour! Comme j'ai fini de taper un troisième one-shot Tousen x Grimmjow, j'ai fait comme on me l'a conseillé (Nanamy n.n), une seule fic avec tous mes textes. Après tout, les histoires se suivent! Donc, pas d'étonnement si vous avez l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ça quelque part! J'ai relu et corrigé les deux premiers one-shots. Par contre, le titre est encore pourri. Je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé mieux --'.

**titre :** Un mélange de désir et de haine

**pairing :** Tousen x Grimmjow

**rating **: M

* * *

Concernant ce chapitre :

**Titre :** Sombres désirs

**warning :** yaoi explicite, un peu violent, légèrement SM. Et puis, on imagine pas Grimmjow dire "zut" alors qu'il a un sacré paquet d'injures à sa disposition.

**disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aime jouer avec les personnages. J'espère que l'auteur, Tite Kubo, ne m'en voudra pas pour ce que j'en fait...

**résumé :** Grimmjow apporte un message d'Aizen à Tousen, mais la dispute qu'ils commencent dérape en sexe, ou le plaisir physique et la haine se mélangent.

**note :** Mon premier slash, pour changer des cracks. Un Tousen x Grimmjow, et d'autres suivront. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ni ce couple, désolée, mais vous allez en bouffer. Cela dit, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire.

* * *

Grimmjow pestait tout bas en marchant dans les couloirs de Las Noche. C'était humiliant pour lui de jouer les messagers du soirs, et, l'arrancar en était sûr, Aizen l'avait envoyé lui pour le punir d'avoir été insolent à la réunion. Parce qu'IL savait qu'il trouverait ça chiant, mais aussi peu digne d'un espada et surtout parce qu'il détestait Tousen.

Le numéro 6 serra les dents. S'il pouvait faire payer à cet enfoiré de lui avoir coupé le bras! Mais il ne fait pas bon de s'opposer à Aizen, Grimmjow en avait encore eu la preuve tout récemment, et même si la femme lui avait reconstruit son bras (et rendu sa place dans l'espada), il gardait une rancune tenace envers l'ancien capitaine.

Il était arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement privé du shinigami. Il frappa à la porte.

-"Entre, Grimmjow", fit la voix neutre de Tousen.

L'arrancar entra, légèrement agressif.

Tousen était assis sur un futon, l'air impénétrable. Grimmjow remarqua, un peu surpris, qu'il ne portait pas son espèce d'écharpe orange, ni les gants qu'il mettait ordinairement, et son zampakutô était posé sur une table, à gauche du sofa. Ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, en fait, songea l'arrancar. La soirée était déjà bien avancée.

-"Que viens tu faire ici?

-Message de la part de ton cher Aizen-sama : il veut te voir demain matin. Il a ajouté que vous prendrez le thé ensemble, annonça le numéro 6 d'un ton plein d'ennui -comme s'il avait que ça à faire de transmettre des messages!

-Il n'attend pas de réponse? demanda Tousen en se levant. Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'il était aussi pieds nus, et que son haut sans manches était ouvert sur son torse.

-Non.

-Où en sont les shinigamis qui se sont introduits ici?

-Quoi, en plus d'avoir fait détruire le 22e passage souterrain? Ils ont tué ce Lunuganga . On en serait pas là si on m'avait laissé m'en occuper.

Le sous entendu était lourd.

-Les ordres d'Aizen-sama ne se discutent pas. D'ailleurs, ce Kurosaki n'est pas censé être tellement puissant. Son potentiel intéresse Aizen-sama. Mais il faut croire que tu as rencontré des difficultés, comme en témoigne cette cicatrice, là, rétorqua Tousen en allongeant le bras.

Sa main toucha l'épaule de l'arrancar et trois de ses doigts suivirent la cicatrice, effleurant le torse, puis le ventre du sexta, contournant le trou et s'arrêtant juste avant le hakama.

-Tu n'aurais rien eu si tu avais suivi les ordres, lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Grimmjow se raidit, et quand le shinigami laissa retomber son bras le long du corps, il répliqua, furieux et légèrement troublé par le contact :

- Si Ulquiorra les avaient tous tués, on en serait pas là. Ou alors si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je les aurais tué, et on ne serait pas emmerdés par ces cinq cafards qui veulent sauver leur copine! D'ailleurs, mon initiative n'a pas tellement gêné Aizen...

Il sourit méchamment et caressa la joue de l'ex-capitaine qui se crispa à son tour.

-... Puisqu'il ne t'a pas donné la permission de me tuer!

Tousen ne réagit pas, surpris par l'audace de Grimmjow. Sans son zampakutô, il paraissait plus fragile, et, guidé par cette constatation et la rancune, l'arrancar s'enhardit et glissa la main par l'ouverture du haut pour effleurer la peau sombre de son interlocuteur qui eut un frisson.

Frisson de quoi? L'espada n'en savait rien.

-Et en plus, tu n'as même pas réussi à me virer de l'espada puisque la femme a reconstruit mon bras, celui-là même qui te caresse le téton. ça n'a pas servit à grand-chose que tu t'énerves.

Grimmjow désirait en ce moment plus que tout faire payer son affront à Tousen. Il prenait un plaisir sadique à le tourmenter avec ses paroles, et ce plaisir était d'autant plus fort que Tousen ne se défendait pas, ni des parole blessantes, ni des mains inquisitrices.

Tousen détestait Grimmjow, cet arrancar brutal, arrogant et irréfléchit. Il le haïssait, mais la chaleur émanant de son corps qui ne cessait de se rapprocher et la douce violence de l'arrancar réchauffait en lui des désirs difficiles à réprimer. Qu'attendait-il pour rabrouer le sexta, voire saisir son zampakutô pour lui infliger une cuisante punition? Sentir le corps de son ennemi si proche du sien, l'odeur chaude de sa peau, et la façon dont il le brutalisait, paroles blessantes et mains caressantes, tout cela était un manque de respect évident! Mais le shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de le laisser faire, et de laisser naître un embryon de plaisir et de désir physique.

-Si Aizen n'était pas intervenu, je t'aurai défoncé avec plaisir, siffla Grimmjow en poursuivant son exploration de la peau de son supérieur du côté de l'épaule. Son autre main alla toucher les fesses de Tousen qui se tendit, indécis. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter Grimmjow. Il le fallait pourtant!

-Tu es pitoyable avec tes idées de justice, ajouta le sexta en lui saisissant le menton.

Le shinigami eut un mouvement de recul, mais l'espada resserra sa prise et l'embrassa violemment.

Grimmjow ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsqu'il sentit que Tousen desserrait les dents pour lui permettre de trouver sa langue. Pour lui, c'était l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

L'arrancar fit une brève pause pour regarder ses réactions, puis conclut :

-On peut dire que tu es vraiment aveugle, Kaname!

Tousen tressaillit en entendant son prénom, prononcé avec violence par l'arrancar. Comment osait-il? Seul Aizen-sama et...

Mais le sexta avait décrété que la brève accalmie était terminée, et il déchira les vêtements de l'ex-capitaine, lui éraflant les épaules au passage.

Tousen était nu, et un coup d'oeil à son entrejambe arracha un sourire méchant au numéro 6.

-"Hum, fit-il, appréciateur, alors qu'il détaillait pour la première fois le shinigami sans ses vêtements. Je crois que je ne vais pas être le seul à y prendre bien du plaisir, Kaname!

La mâchoire de l'interpellé se contracta en s'entendant appeler.

Grimmjow sourit encore, s'approcha, et jeta violemment Tousen sur le sol. Celui-ci tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd.

-Il est plus excitant qu'on pourrait le croire, songea l'espada en faisant glisser son hakama.

Puis il rejoignit l'ex-capitaine sur le tapis, le saisit et le pénétra sans douceur. Tousen ne put retenir un gémissement et douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Ce gémissement fut rapidement suivit par d'autres quand l'arrancar lui griffa le torse, puis par une protestation étouffée quand il lui mordit la nuque. Grimmjow imposa un rythme brutal à son partenaire, mais le shinigami était résistant à la douleur et n'était pas la poupée désarticulée à laquelle il aurait voulut le réduire. Mais le sexta prenait bien assez de plaisir ainsi et à la vision du corps de l'aveugle luisant de sueur, les muscles tendus, les mains crispées sur le tapis et la respiration haletante. L'espada attrapa la gorge de Tousen et jouit enfin dans le receptacle de son plaisir, et le gémissement plus prononcé qui sortit de la gorge du shinigami lui apprit que lui aussi avait franchit les portes de l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent allongés quelques minutes, cherchant à reprendre leur souffle, puis Tousen se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Grimmjow se sentait satisfait. Son ennemi avait une faiblesse qu'il pouvait exploiter, et c'était comme satisfaire une partie de sa revanche.

-Grimmjow. Si Aizen-sama n'a pas voulu que je te tue, c'est qu'il pensait que tu _pourrais_ (Tousen insista sur le conditionnel) peut-être nous être utile. Et nous avons pu tester les pouvoirs d'Inoue Orihime. Mais ne contrarie plus les plans d'Aizen. Il pourrait ne pas être aussi indulgent que cette première fois. Tu t'en es rendu compte à la réunion, non?

Le visage du numéro 6 se contracta. Il n'avait plus en face de lui un uke consentant et soumis mais Tousen Kaname, l'un des meilleurs alliés d'Aizen. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été piégé, un peu comme dans une illusion.

-Enfoiré! grogna-t-il de nouveau furieux. Mais est-ce qu'Aizen se sert de toi comme je l'ai fait? Ou tu ne prends que des subordonnés pour que ça soit plus humiliant? Est-ce qu'Ichimaru sait que Kaname, le bloc de marbre épris de justice aime se laisser malmener par ses subordonnés?

Le visage de l'ex-capitaine se durcit en entendant son prénom.

-Ne m'appelle pas Kaname. Tousen pour toi, lâcha-t-il froidement. Le reste ne te regarde pas. Quant à l'éventualité d'un combat entre nous, même si Aizen n'intervenait pas, penses-tu que je suis faible? Aizen m'aurait-il accepté comme allié si je n'étais pas plus fort que n'importe qui dans l'espada?

Grimmjow lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse, et changea de sujet.

-Ichimaru est-il au courant? Le reste de Las Noche pourrait en tout cas l'être très vite...

-Tu me menaces? Je pourrais peut-être compléter la leçon de la dernière fois.

L'espada sourit, provocateur. Tousen sembla disparaître une fraction de seconde, et quand il réapparut, Suzumushi était dans sa main. Le sourire de Grimmjow s'effaça. Son propre zampakutô était trop loin et l'aveugle bien trop rapide.

-Et que diras-tu à Aizen après m'avoir coupé un bras? Ton secret filtrera très vite si tu fait ça, argumenta l'espada, cachant de son mieux sa légère inquiétude.

-Mais je ne vais pas te couper un bras. Je pensais plus bas et plus discret. Quelque chose que tu cacheras soigneusement plutôt que d'en parler à Aizen devant toute l'espada. Et ça calmerait tes pulsions sexuelles. J'ai besoin de dire où?

Le cerveau de l'arrancar se mit en route, et tout d'un coup, l'illumination se fit. Tousen parlait de le castrer, l'enfoiré. Ce serait très humiliant, et effectivement, personne ne croirait son histoire. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour la raconter dans un état pareil.

-Enfoiré! Alors comme ça tes histoires de justice, c'est des conneries?

-Tout ce que je fais est guidé par mes idéaux, tu l'as déjà oublié? Si tu décides de me pourrir la vie, même si je n'aime pas la violence, j'agirai en conséquence. Ce n'est que justice : tu as eu ce que tu voulais, et je n'ai rien demandé en échange.

Grimmjow serra les dents de fureur, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire. Alors il sortit des appartements privés du shinigami encore plus furieux qu'il n'y était entré, avec l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège.

Tousen rajusta sa tenue en tremblant un peu. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de coucher avec Grimmjow? Il était honteux, à cause de ce désir de brutalité, à cause du fait qu'il n'avait pas résisté et qu'il l'avait presque encouragé. Il aurait dû remettre le sexta à sa place, et non pas satisfaire ses désirs! Si Ichimaru l'apprenait... Il avait eu peur lorsque l'espada avait parlé d'Aizen. Et ces menaces... S'il renonçait à ses principes il allait tomber très bas!

Comme ce pervers d'Ichimaru!

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier ce raisonnement bancal qu'il avait servit au numéro 6, et se dépêcha d'effacer toute preuve de ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Qu'en avez vous pensé? Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de taper les autres, ou il vaut mieux arrêter là?


	2. Dans les recoins de Las Noche

**Titre :** Un mélange de désir et de haine

**Titre du chapitre : **Séance dans un recoin

**pairing :** Tousen x Grimmjow, toujours!

**disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Je les emprunte pour les soumettre à ce que mon esprit tordu imagine.

**rating :** M, ça n'a pas bougé.

**warning :** pas plus que le chapitre précédent.

* * *

Le pas de Tousen résonnait dans le couloir désert alors qu'il regagnait ses appartements. La journée avait été chargée et la fatigue se voyait dans son maintien. Il tourna dans un couloir qui partait vers la droite et s'immobilisa en sentant une présence.

-"Que fais-tu ici, Grimmjow?

-Alors, tu t'es _enfin_ débarrassé de ton ombre, fit la voix railleuse du numéro 6.

-Mon ombre?

-Wonderwyce. Il te suit partout, comme une deuxième ombre. A croire qu'il se prend pour ton garde du corps. Enfin, maintenant qu'on est seuls, tous les deux, on va en profiter!"

L'arrancar saisit Tousen par le bras et le poussa dans un réduit qui s'ouvrait là.

-"Que?"

Grimmjow prit le temps de fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers Tousen.

-On va recommencer, tout les deux. Tu avais beaucoup aimé la dernière fois, je me trompe? répondit-il en passant la main sur la joue du shinigami. Il eut le temps de la sentir devenir brûlante avant que sa main ne soit brusquement repoussée.

-"Grimmjow, je suis fatigué, et je n'ai pas..."

Il fut coupé par l'espada qui le saisit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'ex-capitaine se débattit et parvint à se dégager de la prise de l'arrancar.

-"Arrête ça. Je n'ai pas envie, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glacée à faire pâlir d'envie Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Tu me prends pour un imbécile? grogna Grimmjow, irrité. Tu as envie. Je suis même sûr que tu en crèves d'envie, mais tu es tellement fier et coincé dans tes idées de pureté et de justice que tu aurais honte de te laisser tripoter par un de tes subordonnés. Moi, surtout. Mais il est difficile de résister à ses envies, tu te rappelles la dernière fois?"

Les traits de Tousen se durcirent.

-"Va-t-en."

La main de Grimmjow se referma sur l'entrejambe du shinigami qui tressaillit de colère et de surprise. L'espada le poussa contre le mur.

-"Fais pas chier et range ta fierté de shinigami. Apparemment, tu n'es pas encore chaud. Je vais arranger ça", affirma le numéro six, la voix pleine de promesses malsaines.

L'aveugle en frissonna, et une nouvelle fois, l'espada ne savait pas quelle était la cause de ce frisson. Mais malgré cette incertitude, il était déterminé à utiliser Tousen pour son plaisir. Et ce dernier l'agaçait à faire le difficile. Grimmjow sourit, il allait utiliser des arguments convainquants.

Profitant de l'indécision du shinigami, il saisit son visage avec la main qui lui restait et l'embrassa de nouveau. D'abord, ses lèvres effleurèrent presque avec douceur celles de Tousen, puis sa langue s'inséra entre les lèvres et partit à la rencontre de celle de l'ex-capitaine. Grimmjow embrassa le shinigami avec douceur et fermeté, son masque blessant sa joue. Pendant ce temps, sa main se faisait caressante, et s'inséra même dans le hakama.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Tousen reprit son souffle, et dit :

-"Je suis fatigué, Grimmjow, alors enlève ta main de là et laisse moi."

Mais sa voix était altérée et ne parvenait pas à retrouve sa calme froideur. Grimmjow se sentit près du but, et même si son interlocuteur gardait un visage impassible, il n'allait surtout pas en rester là.

-"Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre que tu sois fatigué. De toute façon, c'est toi l'uke. Tu peux même t'évanouir, ça ne m'empêchera pas de prendre mon pied!"

Il se serra contre lui, et Tousen sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Il posa les mains sur la poitrine de l'arrancar pour le repousser lorsqu'il sentit une main écarter ses cheveux et Grimmjow lui lécher l'oreille. Il eut un violent frisson de plaisir qui se prolongea quand l'espada la lui mordilla.

-"Ah, enfin, tu te décides!" s'exclama le numéro six d'un ton victorieux.

Se sentant vaincu par le désir, Tousen cessa de lutter contre l'arrancar et laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse de Grimmjow. L'aveugle savait qu'il était costaud, mais c'était la première fois qu'il sentait ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Ce dernier sourit d'un air méprisant quand il vit Tousen renoncer à lui résister, mais il le laissa découvrir son corps ; ses mains étaient chaudes et douces, et étrangement rassurantes. En fait, se dit Grimmjow, Tousen semblait presque timide maintenant. Il commença à caresser son amant qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

-"Ce n'est pas trop humiliant, Kaname? se moqua l'arrancar, juste pour voir le visage de l'aveugle se contracter. Mais c'est bon, n'est-ce pas? Et le meilleur est encore à venir, _Kaname_!"

Le visage de l'autre se tordit de colère et de plaisir, mais il ne répondit pas. Le sexta lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse, et commença à déshabiller le shinigami. Il aurait bien arraché ses vêtements, comme la dernière fois, mais ils n'étaient pas dans la chambre de Tousen, et l'obliger à rentrer chez lui nu n'était pas une bonne idée s'il voulait que tout cela reste secret - représailles obligent.

Grimmjow fit pivoter Tousen, l'obligea à se pencher en avant contre le mur et le pénétra sans préparation ; le shinigami laissa échapper un léger cri.

L'arrancar arracha des gémissements de plaisirs et de douleur à son amant, mais ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus rares, et le sexta se rendit compte que son partenaire vacillait sous ses assaults, et qu'il se retenait de plus en plus difficilement au mur. L'aveugle était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et ça ne serait pas le pied s'il fallait le soutenir.

-"Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir le coup, _Kaname"_, ricana l'espada en entraînant le shinigami sur le sol dur et froid de Las Noche.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-"Si Aizen n'était plus là et que j'avais décidé de t'attaquer tu serais mort, _Kaname_," insista Grimmjow pour le plaisir de sentir les muscles de son uke se contracter légèrement.

Tousen détestait que quiconque d'autre qu'Aizen l'appelle par son prénom, mais Grimmjow se sentait presque tous les droits dans cette situation là.

-"Ne t'évanouis pas, shinigami, tu ne pourrais plus en profiter", se moqua l'arrancar.

Il sentit Tousen jouir dans ses bras et rester immobile sur le sol.

Quand Grimmjow en eut fini avec lui, l'ex-capitaine n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il se pencha sur lui et le secoua par l'épaule.

-"Hey!

-Ça ira," répondit froidement Tousen.

Il se redressa avec difficulté et s'assit.

-"Tu t'es presque évanoui. Tu n'es pas très résistant, déclara le sexta sans chercher à cacher ni son mépris, ni sa satisfaction.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, répliqua le shinigami, glacial.

-Fatigué? (Grimmjow ricana) À ma merci, oui!

-Même fatigué, je suis plus fort que toi, ne l'oublie pas."

Tousen commença à se rhabiller, et l'arrancar garda le silence en rajustant ses propres vêtements. L'aveugle se leva difficilement, et s'appuya contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. L'arrancar eut un sourire méprisant et se leva d'un bond.

-"Heureusement pour toi, tes appartements ne sont pas très loin, mais ce serait con de t'effondrer en chemin. Imagine qu'Ichimaru te trouve dans cet état là! Tu lui diras quoi?

-"Je lui dirai que j'y ai été un peu fort lors de l'entraînement, et que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais, rétorqua calmement le shinigami.

-Et tu imagines qu'il va te croire?

-C'est moi qui lui dirait ça, pas toi.

-C'est pas faux. Qui pourrait imaginer que toi, Tousen Kaname aime...

-Tais toi, le coupa l'autre. Je vais rentrer maintenant, avant que cela ne devienne suspect."

Le numéro six eut une exclamation dédaigneuse, s'approcha de Tousen et lui rajusta son col pour dissimuler une trace de dents.

-C'est ça, Wonderwyce va s'inquiéter. Bon. Moi non plus je n'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Et il ajouta, baissant la voix :

-Mais compte sur moi pour t'attendre un de ces quatre dans un couloir et te baiser ma petite chérie!"

Et il sortit du réduit, avant que Tousen ait pu répliquer -si par hasard il en avait encore la force.


	3. Sur le carrelage tiède

**Titre :** Un mélange de désir et de haine

**Titre du chapitre :** Sur le carrelage tiède

**pairing :** toujours Tousen x Grimmjow.

**rating :** toujours M

**disclaimer :** Tousen et Grimmjow ne sont malheureusement pas réels, ils appartiennent à Kubo. Quel dommage...

**warning :** rien

**note :** Dernier one-shot écrit, mais pas le dernier à venir! Celui-ci est un peu différent des autres. Enfin, je vous laisse voir. En tout cas, le titre est à vomir... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tousen attendait Grimmjow. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il aimait sentir le corps de l'arrancar contre le sien. Et il avait encore plus de mal à accepter le fait que sentir le sexta le brutaliser l'excitait. Néanmoins, on s'arrange comme on peut avec sa conscience, et Tousen essayait d'ignorer le fait qu'il détestait Grimmjow qui était l'exact opposé de ses idéaux. Mais c'était tout aussi difficile de se convaincre que coucher avec lui - non, corrigea sa conscience, prendre plaisir à être son uke - n'était pas une trahison en ce qu'il croyait. Mais après tout, on ne contrôle pas ses désirs et Grimmjow profitait de sa faiblesse.

-Mais tu ne te défends plus. Si tu en avais la volonté, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation là, fit une voix dans sa tête.

Si, il avait quand même essayé de se défendre.

-Pas la première fois!

Bon, c'était vrai, pas la première fois. Mais à la deuxième, si. Et il avait succombé à ses désirs.

-Si tu t'énervais un peu, comme la dernière fois, ce serait fini.

Pas sûr. Grimmjow était tenace, il le lui avait prouvé aujourd'hui, malgré l'épisode mémorable d'il y a deux jours.

Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se forcer pour repousser Grimmjow. Ce dernier avait découvert que Tousen détestait être dérangé quand il se baignait. L'arrancar avait battu en retraite précipitamment sous les sorts de kidô. Il aurait dû s'en douter, si l'aveugle n'aimait pas qu'on dérange la paix en général, ce n'était pas pour apprécier qu'on vienne briser sa tranquillité personnelle.

Au moins, se dit Tousen, il n'avait pas perdu toute sa dignité. Il ne s'abaissait pas à obéir aux ordres du sexta, et comme il était son chef, il pouvait se permettre de l'envoyer promener.

Mais le numéro six appréciait trop ces parties de plaisir pour y renoncer aussi facilement et il avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver seul avec le shinigami pour décider d'une rencontre - puisque l'improviste ne marchait pas toujours. Il avait insisté et l'aveugle avait fini par céder -ce qui était reconnaître que ça lui plaisait. Sa conscience aurait préféré que ce soit moins humiliant, mais le sentiment d'être rabaissé devant Grimmjow lui échauffait les sens. L'ex-capitaine sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes de honte. Quelques coups à la porte mirent heureusement fin au débat intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Message pour toi, grogna la voix de Grimmjow à travers la porte.

C'était le code convenu.

-Entre, soupira Tousen.

L'espada entra en traînant les pieds, les mains dans les poches, l'air énervé -son attitude habituelle. Mais dès que la porte fut refermée, il eut un petit sourire méprisant et appréciateur. Le shinigami ne portait que son hakama, et en guise de haut une sorte de peignoir en soie -il n'aurait pas à se faire chier pour enlever ça.

-Bonsoir mon chéri. Alors, ça t'a manqué nos petits rendez-vous? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse, juste pour voir Tousen se tendre d'un air agacé. Sans attendre une réponse, Grimmjow s'approcha et lui retira le peignoir. Il se serra contre lui et lui caressa les fesses avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Mais j'y pense, quand je te prends comme ça, sans préparation, ça doit être douloureux, non?

Tousen se recula, surpris de la question, mais répondit :

-Je suis résistant.

-Je pense que ça te plairait plus si ça te faisait moins mal. La salive est un très bon lubrifiant, tu sais...

La voix du sexta semblait légèrement rêveuse aux oreilles du shinigami. Mais celui-ci s'était promis de ne pas céder à ce genre de demande.

-Du lubrifiant? Viens donc, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Il emmena l'arrancar dans la pièce d'eau de ses appartements. Il y avait un grand bassin alimenté par une source chaude.

-Si mon plaisir te préoccupe tant, nous pouvons faire ça dans l'eau. C'est ce que tu avais l'air de vouloir, la dernière fois.

Grimmjow tiqua à l'évocation de sa défaite.

-Non. Je veux que tu me suces.

-Je ne te ferais pas de fellation, déclara l'aveugle d'un ton sans réplique.

Le numéro six ricana.

-Toujours coincé dans ta fierté, hein, Tousen? Pourtant je l'ai bien entamée maintenant... Il y a encore un mois tu n'aurais pas cru qu'un jour je te sauterais. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, pour toi...

Il l'attrapa et le fit basculer à terre, sur le carrelage dur et tiède.

-Qu'est-ce que?

-Je vais voir jusqu'où ton orgueil me résiste. Pas vraiment longtemps, je pense, railla Grimmjow.

Il fit glisser le hakama, sans que l'autre ne l'en empêche, et s'allongea sur lui. Kaname n'avait rien en dessous. Il saisit ensuite le visage de l'ex-capitaine et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentit la respiration du shinigami s'accélérer quand il le relâcha. Le sexta caressa les cheveux de Tousen, puis lui effleura l'oreille, le faisant frissonner. C'était une zone sensible et très érogène chez lui, Grimmjow l'avait vite compris. Il en profita pour lui lécher le cou et faire descendre ses mains jusqu'à la taille de l'aveugle.

Tousen tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la main du sexta se refermer sur son sexe. Puis il sentit à regret le corps de l'arrancar s'éloigner, et brusquement, il sentit le souffle chaud de son partenaire, puis sa bouche s'emparer de sa virilité. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir en sentant la langue de l'autre s'enrouler autour de sa verge très vite durcie. Grimmjow s'activa entre les jambes de Tousen jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'aveugle était proche de l'orgasme. Il s'arrêta, se redressa et passa sa main sur la cuisse du shinigami, ce qui sembla l'électriser.

-A toi.

-Quoi?

La voix de Tousen laissait transparaître sa frustration.

-Tu m'as bien entendu. A toi. Je suis encore habillé. Donne moi envie de te prendre. Sinon, il n'y a pas de raison que je perde mon temps avec toi, Kaname.

Le visage se shinigami se crispa, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'évocation de son prénom par Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas céder aux désirs du sexta. Et pourtant, le simple fait qu'il cherchait à lui imposer quelque chose augmentait son propre désir et sa frustration. Leurs deux positions étaient-elles conciliables?

L'aveugle se pencha pour attraper le visage de l'espada et l'embrasser. Ce dernier se laissa faire, l'air blasé. Puis l'ex-capitaine laissa courir ses mains sur le corps de son compagnon et se décida à lui retirer son hakama. Le sexta se retint à grand peine de frissonner. Il avait oublié à quel point les mains de Tousen étaient tentantes. Elles le touchaient, chaudes et douces, mais leur contact était léger, comme des effleurements. Peut-être que ce sentiment de chaleur après qu'elles laissent sa peau était dû au fait que c'était la manière de Tousen de le regarder... Grimmjow se demandait comment des mains pouvaient avoir un toucher aussi érotique. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré qu'il arrête de lui caresser les cuisses pour y promener sa bouche. Il le lui fit savoir en appuyant sur son visage pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et le rapprocher de son objectif.

Le shinigami résista. Le désir rendait ses mouvements légèrement saccadés, mais il n'avait pas renoncé à sa fierté.

Le sexta lui griffa légèrement le dos, augmentant sa frustration. Celle-ci était d'autant plus grande que sa tête était près du torse de l'arrancar, et que l'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait.

-Décide-toi, Kaname, je ne suis pas patient, déclara Grimmjow d'un ton ferme en lui effleurant l'oreille.

L'ex-capitaine était coincé, et le sexta eut un sourire en le voyant indécis, torturé par son désir et sa dignité. Même s'il ne cédait pas, le voir ainsi torturé plaisait beaucoup à l'arrancar. Mais il eut la pensée fugitive que ce serait dommage de prendre de large maintenant ; il était tellement attirant ainsi.

Tousen se décida ; il approcha sa bouche et Grimmjow eut un sursaut de surprise mêlé de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du shinigami se refermer sur un téton, puis sa langue s'enrouler autour.

-Merde! jura-t-il en sentant un frisson le parcourir. Le shinigami avait découvert une zone sensible, qu'il s'employait maintenant à mordiller.

Tousen avança la main pour vérifier l'effet de ses caresses sur l'arrancar. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le membre de l'espada et le sentit durcir dans sa main. Il donna un coup de langue sur le torse de son partenaire et caressa ses abdominaux, évitant le trou de hollow.

Grimmjow se laissa aller sur le sol. Les mains de Tousen, bien que légèrement maladroites (manque d'habitude, ricana intérieurement l'arrancar) excitaient violemment son désir et lui donnaient envie de s'abandonner. Le sexta tenta de se ressaisir.

-Grimmjow...

-Continue, ordonna l'arrancar.

Il ne voulait pas que les mains de l'aveugle s'éloignent. Il prenait sa part de plaisir à sentir les doigts de Tousen aller et venir doucement sur son sexe provoquant des vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient en entier. S'il prenait Tousen, celui-ci le lâcherait pour se tordre de plaisir sur le sol.

-Ses mains... Comment fait-il ça? Même Il Forte ne me faisait pas cet effet là! Et pourtant il était doué à ce jeu! pesta silencieusement l'arrancar.

Et l'autre solution, celle qui pourrait concilier ses désirs et ceux de l'ex-capitaine, il refusait d'y avoir recourt. Il était là pour profiter de Tousen en l'humiliant au possible, pas pour se faire sauter!

Et pourtant... Le shinigami à la peau sombre était au supplice. Sa main griffa nerveusement les fesses de l'arrancar.

-Grimmjow!

La voix de Tousen reflétait sa frustration. Le numéro six aussi : les mains s'étaient immobilisées sur son corps.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais continue avec tes mains.

L'ex-capitaine eut un instant d'hésitation, puis saisit les hanches du sexta et le fit pivoter. L'arrancar comprit ce qui allait lui arriver lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son partenaire se rapprocher dans son dos, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Tousen allait le posséder, et son envie était telle qu'il ne protesta pas.

Les doigts du shinigami s'immobilisèrent un bref instant, le temps qu'il le pénètre. Il était ferme, mais pas brutal, et Grimmjow s'entendit gémir en sentant son partenaire en lui. Le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à laisser le shinigami disposer de lui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas douloureux, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu craindre s'il avait réfléchi à ce cas de figure. L'une des dernières pensées claires qu'eut le sexta avant de s'embraser de plaisir était que le shinigami se préoccupait de la volupté de l'arrancar, et c'était peut-être ça qui rendait l'acte si agréable. Puis Grimmjow finit par lâcher prise et s'abandonner aux mains si douces de Tousen.

Les deux amants reprenaient leur souffle sur le sol tiède de la salle d'eau. L'expérience était nouvelle pour eux et le plaisir avait été intense. Maintenant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Grimmjow était furieux. il était venu pour rabaisser Tousen et prendre son pied, et à la place il s'était fait posséder dans tous les sens du terme. Et le pire pour lui, c'était de s'être laissé dominer et d'avoir jouit sous les impulsions de l'aveugle. C'était humiliant pour lui. En ce moment précis, le numéro six souhaitait plus que tout tuer le shinigami le plus douloureusement possible. Ce dernier sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et tourna un visage interrogateur vers l'arrancar.

-Enfoiré... Tu m'as bien eu, gronda l'arrancar d'une voix qui n'était pas sans ressemblance avec le cri d'un fauve.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre, ni même me dire d'arrêter, répondit Tousen de sa voix calme et froide.

L'amour physique était fini. La guerre reprenait, avec la haine et tout ce que ça impliquait entre eux.

Grimmjow serra les poings, tremblant de fureur.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu m'as comme ça, Tousen, la dernière! Je te le ferais payer!

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se soumettre à qui que ce soit. Et que ce soit Tousen, qu'il était venu pour tourmenter avec ses désirs inassumés rendait cela encore pire.

-Tu n'as pas eu à te plaindre, Grimmjow, je ne suis pas aussi violent que toi. Et...

-La ferme! Je ne suis pas là pour te faire plaisir! Je suis là pour te baiser et te rabaisser! Rien d'autre!

L'arrancar se pencha vers son interlocuteur, les yeux brillants de rage.

-Je suis peut-être sous tes ordres, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ce que tu veux avec moi! C'est la dernière fois que tu disposes de moi comme ça! Je ne suis pas ta poupée!

-En gros, tu me reproches d'avoir fait ce que je voulais alors que tu t'es laissé faire? Des choses que ton orgueil ne veut pas admettre? Pourquoi ne pas simplement admettre que ça t'a plu?

-Alors, puisque tu aimes me donner des leçons, pourquoi tu ne ne veux pas me sucer? Tu aimes te laisser dominer, tu aimes quand c'est humiliant! Pas la peine de faire cette tête là, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre! Alors viens pas me faire chier avec des questions d'orgueil!

Grimmjow marquait un point, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Tousen.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui es en colère parce que tu t'es laissé aller.

-Parce que tu penses que _toi_ tu te laisses aller? Ne me fais pas rire, Tousen!

-Si tu es là avec moi c'est bien parce que j'accepte de combler mes... Désirs, se défendit l'aveugle.

Le sexta eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Tu parles! Tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout! J'entame tes réticences petit à petit, au début il fallait presque que je te force! C'est ce qui te plaît, en fait. Laisser quelqu'un disposer de toi, t'utiliser comme un objet. C'est pour ça que c'est moi et personne d'autre, Tousen! Je parie que ton fantasme le moins avoué est que je t'oblige à faire tout ce que je veux!

-Non, il y a des limites, répliqua l'ex-capitaine dans un froncement de sourcil. Je ne suis pas masochiste.

-Hum, ça c'est à vérifier. Tes limites sont posées par ta fierté et rien d'autre! Tu ne peux pas m'encadrer, hein, Tousen? Ce serait une victoire pour moi de te laisser dominer entièrement! Et tes idéaux auraient du mal à l'accepter, hein? Prendre plaisir à te soumettre à quelqu'un que tu tuerais si tu en avais la possibilité? Que tu ne voudrais même pas voir exister?

-Ce serais surtout la preuve que je suis fou. Tu me l'as dit toi-même : si on t'en donne l'occasion, tu me tueras avec plaisir.

-C'est vrai aussi, admit Grimmjow. Mais si tu veux qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu devras d'abord aller jusqu'au bout de tes fantasmes avec moi! Ce que tu n'aimes pas admettre et ce que je ne veux pas entendre. En attendant, dis toi bien, que _moi _je t'ai sucé. Alors il n'y a pas de raison que toi tu ne le fasse pas!

-Tu ne l'as pas fait pour mon plaisir. Juste pour voir jusqu'où j'étais prêt à aller par frustration.

-C'est pas faux. Mais je prends mon pied à te savoir à mes genoux. _Et tu le feras!_ En tout cas, attends toi à payer pour la prochaine fois, lança le sexta d'un ton mordant, bien qu'un peu calmé.

-Ton orgueil passe toujours avant tout, soupira le shinigami.

-Range le tien pour la prochaine fois, rétorqua l'arrancar en commençant à se rhabiller.

Tousen fit de même pour le raccompagner à la porte, et Grimmjow partit sans un mot.

L'aveugle retourna dans la salle d'eau et décida de se laver. Une fois immergé, il tenta de faire un bilan des évènements.

Cette "séance" avait été moins humiliante que les autres et il n'avait pas cédé aux pressions du sexta, comme il se l'était promis. Au contraire, ses désirs s'étaient retournés contre lui et il avait laissé Tousen prendre les commandes. Mais le shinigami était gêné par le fait que, si le changement avait été agréable (il avait pu profiter pleinement du corps de Grimmjow pour la première fois) il préférait quand c'était l'espada qui le dominait.

Le sexta avait raison sur un point : c'était bien sa dignité qui l'empêchait (dieu merci) de se plier à ses caprices. L'aveugle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Ses rêves étaient envahis par Grimmjow, des rêves où il l'obligeait à faire des choses qui gênaient le shinigami, des choses indignes. Des rêves agréables. Il se passa la main sur la figure dans l'espoir de chasser ces images. Il avait failli céder à l'arrancar.

-Mais j'ai tenu, songea-t-il pour soulager un peu son égo malmené. Je n'ai pas obéi à cet arrancar arrogant. Je ne suis pas à ses ordres, il est aux miens!

Et si ça avait été Aizen-sama? L'aveugle frissonna en s'imaginant dans les bras du maître de Las Noche et se hâta de chasser ces pensées coupables.

* * *

Alors? Le changement vous a plu n.n?


	4. Une nuit mouvementée

**Titre :** Un mélange de désir et de haine

**titre du chapitre : **Une nuit mouvementée

**pairing : **encore Grimmjow x Tousen!

**rating :** M, plus que jamais

**warning :** des menottes

**note :** Bonjour! Merci pour toutes les reviews sur le dernie chapitre! Voici mon premier chapitre lemon de 2009! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu un peu peur que ce chapitre soit une redite du deuxième en plus corsé, mais (merci MmeRoronoa n.n!), on m'a rassurée sur ce point. De toute manière, changement de régime à partir du prochain chapitre! Le prochain sera sans doute un Aizen x Tousen. On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture!

**note 2 : **je suis toujours aussi douée pour les titres --'...

* * *

Tousen était allongé sur son futon, fatigué de sa journée. Les journées à Las Noche était parfois plus fatigantes que quand il était capitaine, c'est dire! En tout cas, un peu de tranquillité en fin de journée lui faisait du bien. Il se laissait aller contre les coussins lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

Il se leva pour ouvrir, curieux et un peu agacé de voir son repos troublé.

-Toi! siffla-t-il en reconnaissant Grimmjow.

Ce dernier le poussa pour entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Que viens-tu faire ici? Ce n'était pas prévu, gronda l'aveugle, en colère.

-Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, j'avais envie de te sauter, rétorqua l'autre en l'attirant contre lui.

Tousen se recula.

-Pas ce soir, répondit-il fermement.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment? Tu es fatigué?

-Oui, et de plus...

Profitant de ce que l'aveugle avait desserré les dents, le sexta lui saisit le menton pour l'embrasser goulument. Décidément, l'aveugle se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise qui lui faisait presque mal, mais l'arrancar l'attira contre lui, commençant à le peloter.

-Ça suffit, lança l'aveugle dès qu'il put respirer librement.

-Allez, tu n'es pas à vingt minutes de sommeil près, non? argumenta Grimmjow. Et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice pour se détendre?

Le shinigami soupira. Aussi attirant que pouvait le corps de l'espada, il devait être raisonnable.

-Non.

-T'es chiant! grogna Grimmjow, ses doigts jouant sur la peau du shinigami à travers le tissu.

-N'insiste pas. Ce soir je ne _peux_ pas.

-En fait, papoter n'est pas la bonne manière de s'y prendre avec toi, commenta l'arrancar.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur la taille de Tousen pour le soulever, et, le traînant à moitié, il le reposa sans grande douceur sur le lit.

-Grimmjow, lança l'aveugle d'un ton menaçant, se redressant pour attraper son zampakutô.

L'autre le repoussa sur le matelas. La main de l'aveugle heurta la hanche du sexta et sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, ne parvenant pas à identifier l'objet brièvement touché.

Grimmjow sourit légèrement, à cheval sur le shinigami.

-Si je te le dis, tu me fais quoi?

-Rien. Sors de chez moi.

Le sexta se mit à rire, puis sortit l'étrange objet de son hakama. Kaname comprit tout de suite ce que c'était quand il sentit un cercle de métal froid se refermer sur son poignet. Il se débattit violemment pour éviter que l'autre n'achève de le menotter, mais Grimmjow eu le dessus et l'aveugle sentit son reiatsu être scellé dans un claquement sec.

-Voyons voir... réfléchit tout haut l'espada.

Il se redressa, attrapa l'écharpe orange qui était près du lit.

-Laisse ça! s'énerva l'ex-capitaine en reconnaissant l'écharpe qu'il avait toujours sur lui.

Le sexta passa le tissu entre les bras de son prisonnier et l'attacha au pied du lit. Tousen était maintenant allongé, les bras repliés derrière la tête.

-Hmm, je sens que ça va être le pied, ce soir, pas toi? susurra l'arrancar à l'oreille de l'autre.

-Grimmjow. Si tu me fais quoi que ce soit sans mon accord, j'irais voir Aizen-sama pour lui demander la permission de t'exécuter pour trahison, menaça Tousen avec une chaleur polaire dans la voix.

Le numéro six s'arrêta. Le shinigami était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Après tout, il le détestait.

-Détache moi, ordonna-t-il.

-Non.

-Gri... commença Kaname avant que le sexta ne le fasse taire en lui posant la main sur la bouche.

-La ferme.

L'arrancar se sentait excité. Il tenait Tousen et n'avait surtout pas envie de le lâcher. Il pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec, ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire. Douce situation. Qui avait ses limites, cependant.

-Ok, ok! gronda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas? Très bien, je vais te faire changer d'avis! Il suffit que je le veuille pour que tu finisses d'accord. Ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est un fait. Ça t'excite de sentir que je te veux, hein?

Tousen eut l'air de penser très fort quelque chose à propos de salle d'eau et d'échec de l'arrancar.

-Bon, puisque tu dois me résister, autant me mettre au boulot tout de suite!

Il retira sa main des lèvres de Kaname pour y coller les siennes, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Le shinigami sentit qu'il avait déjà perdu, comme toutes les autres fois. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas laisser l'arrancar remporter la victoire aussi facilement. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Son reiatsu était scellé, donc pas de kidou, pas de zampakutô, et pas moyen d'utiliser ses mains. Ses jambes, par contre... Il posa le genou sur le ventre de l'espada et tenta de le repousser, vainement. Grimmjow lâcha la bouche de Tousen et saisit sa jambe qu'il plaqua sur le lit, avant s'installer dessus, bloquant toute tentative du shinigami.

-Bien essayé. Si ton reiatsu n'avait pas été scellé tu aurais peut-être réussi...

Kaname essaya de s'empêcher de grimacer de dépit. Sa nouvelle position n'était pas du tout confortable. Il tenta de se dégager, sans amener d'autre réaction de la part de Grimmjow qu'un geste pour poser sa main sur le ventre de son prisonnier. L'ex-capitaine arrêta de s'agiter lorsqu'il comprit que le sexta était juste en train de tâter ses abdominaux. Ce dernier ricana quand il le vit s'immobiliser.

-Au fait mon petit uke, je ne t'ai pas dit...

Le sexta s'approcha de l'oreille de l'aveugle, y mit un coup de langue pour faire bonne mesure, et ajouta enfin :

-Pour une fois, j'ai pris du lubrifiant. Je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas envie de me retenir alors que tu serais à ma disposition.

L'autre frissonna. Sa nuit risquait d'être raccourcie d'un peu plus que "vingt minutes".

Grimmjow tira sur la fermeture-éclair du haut. Pas de réaction.

-Tu as déjà envie? se moqua-t-il, faisant tiquer l'ex-capitaine.

-Si je te dis de me détacher tu ne le feras pas, répliqua Tousen.

-Très juste. J'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Remarque, peut-être que si tu me suppliais...

-Je ne te ferais pas plaisir de cette façon.

-Trop humiliant?

-Ça manque de dignité, corrigea l'aveugle, gêné par l'adjectif.

-Tu n'en es pas à ça près, pourtant...

-Pense ce que tu veux et laisse moi choisir ce que je fais ou pas.

Grimmjow ricana.

-On verra.

Il ouvrit le haut et écarta les deux pans de la veste, sans se préoccuper de la retirer. La peau était légèrement luisante, et il y passa la main un bref instant avant de s'attaquer au hakama du shinigami.

-Arrête de t'agiter! Tu n'arriveras à rien! grogna l'espada.

-La ferme!

-Tt tt tt, fit le sexta, reste poli, ou je devrais te punir.

La perplexité passa sur le visage de l'autre. Punir? L'arrancar passa lentement sa main sur les sous-vêtements de Tousen.

-Ça te plaît?

Pas de réponse. L'arrancar attrapa le sexe de l'autre à travers le tissu et commença à le caresser doucement. Kaname oublia de se débattre lorsque le numéro six s'allongea près de lui pour l'embrasser. L'arrancar le lui fit remarquer, railleur.

-Ce petit jeu te plaît, donc.

Il sentit le visage de l'aveugle devenir brûlant dans sa main.

-Je continue? demanda-t-il, parlant de sa main qui devenait caressante.

-...

Elle s'inséra sous le tissu, effleurant la peau et se dirigeant vers les fesses. Arrivées là, le sexta griffa la chair sans douceur, faisant tressaillir l'homme. Il déchira d'un seul coup les sous-vêtements. Grimmjow commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de passer à l'action. Il donna un coup de dent dans l'épaule de Tousen. Et quelques coups de langue dans le cou, en faisant glisser ses mains sur la peau du torse de Kaname.

-Je continue? murmura-t-il dans l'oreille du prisonnier qui se tendit.

Sa main retourna s'enrouler autour de la virilité de son amant, la sentant durcir entre ses doigts.

-Hmmm? insista-t-il, voulant entendre son ennemi le dire.

-Je...

-Oui? (la main s'immobilisa)

-O... Oui! Continue... haleta l'aveugle, sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer.

-Parfait! Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu veux, fais une croix sur ta nuit de sommeil.

Grimmjow se déshabilla rapidement et s'approcha de son futur uke.

-Tu m'aides pour le lubrifiant? interrogea-t-il en passant la main sur la joue de Tousen.

-Non, répondit fermement l'interpelé en détournant la tête, voyant où il voulait en venir.

-Tant pis.

L'espada n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à essayer de le convaincre. Alors, il sortit la bouteille de lubrifiant et l'étala en prenant son temps. Le bruit mouillé de la main sur le sexe de son partenaire frustrait Tousen, bien qu'il essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son amant.

-J'arrive, Kaname, ne sois pas aussi impatient, ri le sexta en saisissant les jambes de l'autre qui était devenu docile.

Il les posa sur ses épaules et souleva les hanches de l'aveugle qui tenta de se détendre.

Tousen sentit le sexe de Grimmjow appuyer contre ses reins et le pénétrer sans douceur. Grâce au lubrifiant, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux que d'habitude, bien plus agréable. Et le sexta semblait aussi plus à l'aise. L'aveugle ne put s'empêcher de gémir sous ses assauts et de les accompagner d'un léger mouvement du bassin que l'espada remarqua aussitôt.

Il posa les hanches de son amant sur le lit et s'enfonça profondément en lui, appuyant de tout son poids. Kaname poussa un léger cri de plaisir. L'arrancar se pencha vers lui et s'empressa de le faire taire d'un baiser. Puis, lâchant les lèvres de l'aveugle, il laissa une autre trace de dents sur sa nuque. Apparemment, ce genre de traitement ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, mais étant attaché, il ne pouvait que subir ce que voudrait bien lui faire Grimmjow.

L'espada se sentait puissant. Tousen était à sa merci, gémissant de plaisir. Il lui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il pourrait le tuer, s'il en avait envie. Une autre fois, peut-être... En attendant, il se contentait d'étouffer ses cris trop forts en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche en un geste que le shinigami n'aurait pas toléré en temps normal, mais qui semblait lui plaire en ce moment. Tousen, son commandant. Son ennemi. Le réticent, le fort, le froid, le coincé Tousen. Son esclave sexuel au lit, ou presque. Qui se tordait sous ses coups de butoir, au bord de l'orgasme. Le bonheur presque parfait.

Grimmjow reprenait son souffle, allongé sur l'ex-capitaine. Il sentait sous sa joue la poitrine se soulever au rythme de la respiration encore haletante de l'uke. Il observa une morsure à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il n'y avait pas été doucement, ce soir! Il devrait penser à l'attacher plus souvent, en guise de traitement pour le décoincer. Mais il y avait fort à parier que Kaname ne se laisserait pas faire la prochaine fois... Encore sa fierté, malgré le fait qu'il avait beaucoup aimé la séance. Le sexta n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire crier jusqu'ici. C'était chose faite. Peut-être qu'il pourrait utiliser l'écharpe comme bâillon la fois suivante? Douce perspective.

Kaname se sentait bien. Certes, il avait encore mal du côté des reins, mais, finalement, cela avait été plutôt agréable. Il y avait deux choses à régler, maintenant : la première était que sa position devienne totalement confortable, et pour ça, il fallait que Grimmjow le détache, et la deuxième, il fallait qu'il rattrape son sommeil en retard s'il ne voulait pas être fatigué demain. D'autant plus qu'il y avait une réunion de l'espada.

-Détache-moi, Grimmjow, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Hmm? Te détacher? Pourquoi? Je suis très bien là... rétorqua le sexta d'une voix moqueuse.

Le shinigami sentit une main glacée se refermer sur son cœur.

-Détache-moi, Grimmjow! Aizen-sama a besoin de moi demain et dormir de cette manière n'est pas confortable. De plus tu dois retourner dans ta chambre.

-Vraiment? Personne ne m'y attend, je peux tout aussi bien repartir demain matin, tôt. Et tu peux bien dormir comme ça. Je te tiendrais chaud, affirma l'arrancar d'un ton amusé. Et si je te détache, la première chose que tu vas faire est de me mettre à la porte.

Il ricana, caressant le visage de l'aveugle furieux.

-Et puis... Il faut dire que t'avoir à ma disposition est plutôt rare, _Kaname_. J'ai envie de faire durer ce moment, tu sais. Et tu te rappelles ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois? Une nuit comme ça me paraît un bon prix pour ton plaisir à mes dépends.

-Je te rappelle que tu m'avais presque supplié que je te prenne, s'écria l'aveugle d'une voix colérique.

-Ferme la! Je ne te détacherai pas. Alors tais-toi et dors.

L'espada sentit Tousen trembler de rage.

-Dors, ma chérie. Tu as du travail demain, lança-t-il avant de se mettre à bailler.

La nuit fut assez inconfortable pour le shinigami. Et il découvrit que Grimmjow était encore plus matinal que lui lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le froid causé par l'arrancar qui se levait et arrachait les couvertures. Ce dernier retourna son prisonnier sur le ventre, le mordit dans le dos pour achever de le réveiller, et après avoir caressé un instant les tétons durcis de sa victime plus ou moins consentante, la prit sauvagement sur le lit pour la deuxième fois. L'espada était vraiment du matin.

-Me dis pas que tu regrettes, fit Grimmjow d'un ton détaché en jouant devant Tousen avec la clé des menottes.

-Si je dis que oui tu me laisses attaché, c'est ça? interrogea Kaname en reprenant son souffle.

-Qui sait... répondit l'arrancar avec un sourire inquiétant. Alors?

-Alors j'espère juste être suffisamment bien pour pouvoir faire mon travail aujourd'hui, répliqua Tousen.

-Je vois... En tout cas maintenant les draps sont vraiment à changer, railla l'espada, faisant redevenir brûlantes les joues de l'aveugle. On peut dire que tu as pris ton pied. Je savais que tu aimerais les menottes.

-Pas vraiment, c'est inconfortable, contesta son interlocuteur, mal à l'aise devant la part de vérité que contenait cette affirmation.

-Mouais, mais il y a encore peu de temps si je t'avais demandé si je t'excitais tu m'aurais coupé quelque chose, non? Et pourtant, je suis là, dans ton lit, après avoir passé une nuit agitée avec toi...

-Arrête de bavasser, il va bientôt être trop tard pour que tu puisses sortir discrètement, coupa l'ex-capitaine.

Grimmjow eut un reniflement dédaigneux. A contrecœur, il inséra la clé dans les menottes et tourna. Tousen tenta de se redresser, soulagé, avant d'être recouché de force par le sexta qui lui vola un baiser. Il était curieux de voir si le shinigami allait le repousser. Il ne le fit pas. Mais une fois libre, il essaya de se relever, avant de se laisser retomber sur le futon avec une grimace.

-Oh? On y est allé un peu fort, on dirait, commenta Grimmjow avant d'éclater de rire.

-Vermine! Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas? Tu savais qu'il y avait une réunion aujourd'hui, grogna Tousen en bougeant avec précautions, devant les conséquences inattendues de la partie de plaisir.

-En fait, j'espérais qu'un jour ça t'arriverait, avoua le sexta, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Aizen-sama a besoin de moi aujourd'hui! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi hier soir!

-Calme toi. C'est fait maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à trouver une maladie assez plausible pour ne pas bouger de ton lit. Après tout, comme c'est toi, il te croira...

-Je ne tiens pas à mentir à Aizen-sama!

-Fais comme tu le sens. J'imagine déjà les commentaires d'Ichimaru...

Kaname eut un soupir coupable. Il imaginait aussi les commentaires d'Aizen, lui.

-Ainsi tu es malade, Kaname?

-Je suis désolé Aizen-sama. Je sais que vous comptiez sur moi pour aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à me lever.

-Je vois, fit doucement le maître de Las Noche. Repose toi bien, Kaname, tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te surmènes.

-Merci. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Kaname, ce n'est pas très grave, le rassura Aizen en se penchant pour lui toucher la joue d'un geste amical.

Il sortit en retenant un sourire. Les preuves étaient habilement effacées, mais il restait encore quelques indices. Les draps neufs, par exemple. L'aveugle avait pris du bon temps cette nuit, semblait-il. Quelle surprise. Et avec un homme, puisque visiblement, il n'arrivait pas à se relever pour une raison autre que des vertiges persistants. Aizen passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, doucement. Avec qui Kaname avait-il couché? En tout cas, puisque son subordonné n'était pas indifférent aux hommes, il se ferait un plaisir de l'attirer dans son lit, un de ces quatre...

Il s'en fut dans les couloirs, laissant Tousen aux prises avec sa conscience, ajoutant une charge par dessus ses divers pêchés : avoir mentit à Aizen-sama en plus de ne pas regretter la nuit mouvementée. S'il avait des yeux, il aurait eu du mal à se regarder dans le miroir ce matin là...

* * *

Décidément, ces one-shot sont de plus en plus longs... Pour le prochain chapitre, j'hésite sur la marche à suivre : soit je mets un Aizen x Tousen, puis un flashback, ou je fais l'inverse, ou encore je mets juste le AiTou.

Le soucis, c'est que le "flashback" est tout plein de warning, et je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu corsé : viol, violence, torture... La rupture entre les deux amants, quoi! Ça ne pouvait pas se faire en douceur. Bon, le chapitre sera lisible sans s'évanouir, mais, j'hésite... Votre avis?


	5. Bêtisier

Bonjour n_n! J'ai décidé de faire une petite pause dans les lemons, le temps de faire un bêtisier pour cette fic! Encore une fois, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher --'.

Normalement, je les mets à la fin, mais vu que je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais la suite et fin de cette "fic", je me permets de le mettre au milieu. Je préfère l'autre bêtisier, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans la salle, on peut voir Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Il Forte, Noitora et Tesla, assemblés sous une banderole "Non aux auteurs tordus!".

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde!

Ulquiorra : … /regard froid/

Grimmjow /menaçant/ : T'es là pour un lemon, non?

Moi /intimidée/ : Oui.

Grimmjow : J'le savais! Et on t'attendait. On vient de créer un comité pour se défendre et t'empêcher de faire des textes pervers avec nous! La SPAr.

Ulquiorra : Société protectrice des arrancars. Un nom débile mais évocateur. Ensemble, nous pouvons t'empêcher de faire tes lemons.

Grimmjow : Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein?

Moi /tente courageusement/ : Ce que j'en dis? Les décors pour les lemons, s'par là? /montre une porte/

Grimmjow /s'énerve/ : Sale garce! /essaye d'étrangler l'auteur/

Ulquiorra /intercepte Grimmjow/ : Attends. Il vaut mieux parlementer pour le moment. Nous ne sommes pas en position de force.

Moi /souris, un peu rassurée/ : Et non! Et je suis venue pour un lemon que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps.

Grimmjow /soupçonneux/ : Ne me dis pas que tu penses à me faire coucher avec Tousen? /air menaçant/

Moi /hoche la tête/ : Si...

Grimmjow /hurle/: Je vais la tuer!

Ulquiorra : Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà un paquet de fics à finir? /sort une liste/ J'en vois au moins quatre qui attendent. Dont un lemon, mais tu peux faire une croix dessus.

Moi : Mais j'écris ce que je veux! Si ça ne vient pas je ne vais pas me forcer, et d'ailleurs je m'excuse du retard auprès des lecteurs.

Ulquiorra /méprisant/: Tu devrais te contenter de faire des drabbles. Personne n'attend ce lemon, et ce n'est pas un couple très populaire.

Moi : Vous n'avez pas le choix. /sourit/

Ulquiorra : On peut rester là à bloquer l'accès aux décors. Les gens concernés ne pourront pas t'obéir.

Moi /soupire/ : C'est ennuyeux. /s'en va dans une autre pièce/

--

Moi /ton plaintif/ : Gin, j'ai un gros problème.

Ichimaru /grand sourire/ : Ah, la SPAr? Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, tu sais?

Moi /soupir/ : Je sais... Pour une fois que c'est mon couple fétiche, il faut qu'ils se syndiquent /se désole/.

Ichimaru : Ton couple fétiche? Tousen et Grimmjow? /sourire pervers/

Moi /lueur d'espoir/ : Oui.

Ichimaru /se lève/ : My, my, te mets pas dans des états pareils, Nora-chan. Je vais mettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans. C'est bien parce que ça m'intéresse et que c'est toi.

Moi /cri de fan énamourée/ Giiiiiin!! Merci!!

Ichimaru : Je veux voir comment Kaname réagira quand tu lui apprendras la nouvelle. Pas sûr qu'il accepte. /rit/

Moi : Oups...

--

Ichimaru : Je vois que vous embêtez encore Nora-chan. C'est pas très gentil...

Szayel : Ichimaru-sama, rappelez-vous qu'elle vous a vous aussi inclus dans un de ses délires qu'elle a conçu dans son cerveau dérangé!

Ichimaru : Ta dignité ne s'est pas encore remise, c'est ça? /sourire moqueur/

Szayel /rougit et se tait/

Ichimaru /tapote sur la tête de l'auteur/ : Nora-chan veut essayer de faire un lemon. Alors laissez-la, et allez chercher Tousen.

--

Tousen : Comment peux tu concevoir de tels rapports entre moi et ce... ce... cet arrancar violent et stupide??

Moi /négocie/ : Mais vous êtes tous les deux dans mes personnages préférés! Vous avez tous les deux un chara-design super, et puis comme vous ne vous aimez pas, ça rend le défi intéressant! Et esthétiquement beau...

Tousen : Pourquoi tiens tu à pervertir tes personnages préférés?

Moi : Je n'ai pas de réponse valable à te donner. Parce que ça me fait plaisir, que ça peut faire plaisir à des lectrices... Un peu de plaisir dans ce bas monde ne fait pas de mal... /sourire innocent/

Tousen /soupir consterné/

Moi : Et puis, maintenant qu'on a les décors et que j'ai fait le disclaimer, tu n'as pas le choix!

--

Gin /est assis dans un coin et regarde la scène avec attention Tousen et Grimmjow en train de se disputer/

Moi /fort/ : La scène "dispute" est très bien, le lemon, maintenant! /regarde/ Ben, pourquoi vous vous arrêtez?

Grimmjow : Si tu crois que je vais embrasser cet enfoiré...

Tousen /approuve/ : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire!

Moi : Je crois qu'on n'a pas mis les choses au point. /voix sadique/ Comme certains le savent (et probablement pas vous), j'ai une passion pour l'humour noir et les morts idiotes. La dernière en date, qui m'a bien fait rire malgré son côté tragique, c'est la personne tuée par un canapé-lit qui s'était refermé alors qu'elle voulait attraper la télécommande. Une mort idiote, n'est-ce pas?

Tousen : Tu es un monstre sans cœur.

Moi /corrige/: J'ai beaucoup d'humour. Et je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas encore exploité ce filon prometteur dans mes fics. Pas vrai, Gin?

Ichimaru /sourire sadique/ : C'est vrai, et c'est bien dommage.

Moi /sourire presque aussi grand que celui d'Ichimaru/ : Dooooonc, vous êtes prévenus, le prochain qui l'ouvre pour me contredire connaîtra une mort con et totalement humiliante dans une fic prochaine.

Tousen : Tu m'aimes trop pour me faire mourir.

Moi /réfléchis deux secondes/ : Tu sais, on peut trouver des variantes. Par exemple, dans le coma, pour cause d'électrocution ; en fait tu te serais envoyé en l'air avec Aizen, et le matériel prêté par Szayel n'était pas très fiable question isolation électrique. /air angélique/ ça ferait un one-shot plutôt marrant, tu sais. Et même pas classé M.

Tousen /air horrifié/ : Perverse.

Grimmjow : Tu es une sale garce!!

Moi /air aimable/ : Grimmjow, mort étranglé par une pelote de laine modifiée par Szayel, c'est pas glorieux non plus. /réfléchis/ Et puis, il y a le côté bondage que je n'ai pas exploité... /sourire pensif/

Grimmjow /fulmine/

Moi /reprend/: Si personne n'a de remarque à faire, je vous signale qu'on a un lemon sur le feu.

Tousen, Grimmjow : …

Moi /joyeuse/ : Bon, vous alliez vous embrasser...

Tousen, Grimmjow /s'exécutent après avoir échangé un regard dégoutté/

–

Premier essai :

Grimmjow embrasse Tousen, sans douceur, puis fait glisser sa langue le long de son cou, faisant gémir l'aveugle. La porte s'ouvre.

Aizen : ?? /sourit/ Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chose, Kaname.

Tousen : Aizen-sama! /se cache le visage d'une main, mort de honte/

Grimmjow /indifférent/ : Vous gênez...

Aizen /amusé/ : Je vois ça... Kaname, si j'avais su je t'aurais proposé de te distraire moi-même il y a bien longtemps. Qui aurait cru qu'en fait Grimmjow est ton amant? Tu le détestes, en apparence...

Tousen /affolé/ : Aizen-sama... Je...

Moi /crie/ : Mais non! Pas maintenant! Aizen! Votre intervention sera pour plus tard, s'il vous plaît!

Aizen /sourire/ : Ce n'est pas grave. En attendant je vais voir comment ces deux-là se débrouillent. /va s'assoir près de Gin qui rit de la tête que tire les deux/

Tousen /murmure/ : Qu'est-ce qu'Aizen-sama doit penser? Je ne m'en relèverai jamais...

Grimmjow /indifférent/ : C'est sûr que si tu deviens son uke il y a des chances que tu ne sois pas debout...

Moi /furieuse contre Aizen qui vient de tout perturber/ : Allez, Tousen-san. Je pense qu'il regrette de ne pas être à la place de Grimmjow pour s'occuper de toi.

Tousen /en colère/ : Comment peux-tu prêter de pareilles idées à...

Moi /le coupe gentiment/ : Allez, plus vite vous vous y remettez, plus vite ce sera fini! /bas/ Je vais pas lui dire qu'Aizen est en train de se rincer l'œil...

--

Scène 2 :

Grimmjow laissait Tousen prendre les initiatives.

-Viens! ordonna-t-il.

Il sentit les mains de l'ex-capitaine lui caresser les fesses et son souffle chaud dans son dos.

Ichimaru /entre et s'arrête, ravi/ : Tiens, tu fais aussi l'uke, Grimmjow?

Tousen, Grimmjow /s'arrêtent, surpris/

Moi /pleure devant l'interruption/ : NOOOOONNN!!

Ichimaru /ignore l'auteur et son désespoir/: Je croyais que c'était pas ton genre... Mais je suis sûr que Noitora sera ravi de l'apprendre... Des fois que...

Grimmjow /rouge de honte/ : ENFOIRE! Je vais te buter!

Moi /furieuse/ : Gin! J'ai mis une demi-heure à convaincre Grimmjow! Tu gâches tout, là!!

Ichimaru /air triste/ : Et tu ne m'as pas mis au courant de cette scène Nora-chan? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi?

Moi /sens la menace/ : Je suis désolée, Gin, mais la condition pour qu'il accepte était que tu ne sois pas au courant pendant le tournage. Sinon je t'aurais prévenu, bien sûr!

Grimmjow /hurle/ : Et cette condition tient toujours! Si tu veux qu'on continue tu le fous dehors!

Moi /à Gin, presque hypocrite/ : Tu vois?

Ichimaru /l'air faussement préoccupé/ : Le truc, c'est que je ne suis pas venu seul... Ceux qui m'ont mis au courant voulaient venir aussi.

Moi, Tousen, Grimmjow /affolés/: ???

/on entend un bruit de pas dans l'une des pièces à côté/

Noitora /entre/ : Il paraît que tu continues ton GrimmTousen?

Moi /air sévère/ : Et c'est privé. Tout le monde dehors!!

Noitora /toise l'auteur/ : Pourquoi j'obéirais à un déchet pareil?

Moi /hurle/ : Parce que j'ai aussi un lemon avec toi et Tesla et si tu veux pas morfler tu fais ce que je te dis, ok?

Noitora /méprisant/ : Je ne te crois pas capable de m'écrire en lemon.

Moi : Demande à Ulquiorra, il le pensait aussi. Et d'ailleurs je peux toujours échanger les rôles et te faire uke avec Tesla! /Voit Szayel, Hallibel et Il forte arriver/ Ah, non! Tout le monde sors! Vous me perturbez mes acteurs!!

Szayel /moqueur/ : Ça va faire un sacré paquet de lemon à écrire pour nous punir...

Ichimaru /ironique, à Szayel/ : Tu sais, elle peut aussi écrire une partouze, hein? Comme ça en un lemon c'est plié...

Moi /pleure/ : Si je ne peux pas faire ce lemon tranquille, je le ferais! Je n'aime pas ça mais si vous me forcez à le faire, je le ferais!! /sanglote dans ses notes/ Bande de sales pervers!

Il Forte /choqué/ : Et c'est elle qui nous dit ça? /se reprend/ De toute façon tu n'en seras pas capable...

Moi /furieuse/ : Si! Surtout si j'ai pas le choix!

Arrancars /hésitent, puis partent sous l'effet de la menace et du sourire de Gin/

Moi /très soulagée à Gin / : Tu peux rester, mais cache toi et ne fais pas de commentaire (avant la fin du truc, après je m'en fiche). J'ai eu un mal fou à les convaincre! /essuie ses larmes/

Gin /sourire menaçant/ : Ne m'oublie pas la prochaine fois! Sinon je ne t'aide plus.

Moi /stresse/ : Non, non. /bas/ Si Aizen est d'accord...

Grimmjow /grommelle, encore tout rouge/ : Putain! Tu parles d'une humiliation!

Moi : Allez, ils n'ont rien vu! Et ils sont tous partis! /supplie/ On reprend!

Grimmjow /air consterné/ : Tu serais prête à aller loin pour ce couple, hein?

Tousen /soupire/ : Et dire qu'elle va inviter Aizen-sama lors d'un prochain...

Grimmjow /s'étrangle/ : QUOI?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu /fuit pour échapper à la SPAr/


	6. La découverte

Bonjour ^^! Désolée pour le gros retard de cette fic! J'avais perdu un peu d'intérêt à la continuer et je m'étais tournée vers d'autres choses, mais, à la demande de Hiyoru, j'ai fait repasser ce chapitre dans les choses que je devais écrire en priorité. Merci Hiyoru ^^! Un peu de motivation supplémentaire me fait du bien pour écrire! Et je m'excuse de poster seulement maintenant un chapitre qui était _aussi_ prévu pour la semaine dernière --'...

Voilà donc le Aizen x Tousen, comme vous le vouliez! J'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans l'état d'esprit de la fic, aussi j'espère que ça ira quand même. **Violences implicites incluses**, je n'ai pas changé le scénario prévu à la base. Le prochain chapitre sera donc un flashback!

rukia : Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira!

Alpha : Je suis contente de savoir que toutes mes fics te plaisent, merci du compliment ^^! J'arrête donc cette fic là sur une rupture, mais je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas en refaire une autre, plus construite, sur le même couple. De toute manière, comme j'ai plus de temps, je devrais poster un peu plus souvent sur le fandom Bleach. J'espère que ce chapitre là ne te décevra pas, et merci pour ta review ^^!

* * *

Aizen marchait dans les couloirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kaname avait été blessé lors des derniers affrontements et était trop épuisé pour sortir de sa chambre. Quoi de mieux comme excuse pour le voir que de s'enquérir de sa santé? Et puisque son subordonné s'intéressait aux hommes, ce serait une occasion en or pour vérifier ce fait et jouer un peu avec lui. Le connaissant, ses préférences sexuelles seraient un sujet gênant pour lui. L'image de Tousen gémissant de plaisir l'air coupable lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Il était arrivé. La porte semblait avoir été fermée à la hâte. Aizen se retint de faire une grimace de mécontentement. Soit Kaname était avec son mystérieux amant, soit celui-ci venait de le quitter en hâte en sentant son reiatsu approcher. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'amuser avec l'aveugle aujourd'hui. En contrepartie, en entrant, il pourrait peut-être surprendre les deux amants au lit, et auquel cas, la suite pourrait se révéler amusante.

Le maître de Las Noche frappa doucement à la porte. N'entendant aucune réponse, il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Il fut d'abord frappé par le désordre ambiant et l'odeur chaude flottant dans l'air. Des objets avaient été cassés, une couverture traînait par terre et des bandages déchirés parfois couverts de sang parsemaient le tapis. Puis Aizen se tourna vers l'armoire, et se figea un bref instant avant de se précipiter.

L'aveugle était en piteux état, incapable de tenir debout. Et sachant cela, son agresseur avait décidé de jouer à un jeu cruel avec lui. Il avait coincé en haut de la porte de l'armoire l'écharpe orange que l'ex-capitaine portait habituellement, avait noué l'extrémité autour du cou de sa victime et l'avait lâchée. Tousen suffoquait. Le simple fait de se tenir debout aurait mis fin à sa torture, mais trop faible et avec une jambe cassée, il ne pouvait que tenter de se retenir à l'armoire, en vain. Aizen le saisit et le souleva, diminuant la pression au niveau de la trachée, avant de dénouer l'écharpe, délivrant son subordonné.

-Aizen-sama, fit l'aveugle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Reprend ton souffle, Kaname. Tu me raconteras après ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es dans un triste état, autant ne pas l'aggraver.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'aveugle, mélange de sentiments négatifs. Aizen porta l'homme jusqu'au futon où il le posa délicatement et s'assit à côté de lui. Visiblement, il était arrivé à temps. L'agresseur avait sans doute voulu profiter du spectacle de Tousen nu agonisant lentement, et le maître de Las Noche l'avait interrompu en faisant une visite impromptue à son subordonné. Il détailla un peu plus l'aveugle. Ce dernier avait des blessures supplémentaires, des traces de coups et de morsures, et une partie de ses bandages avait été arrachée sans douceur. Et violé, aussi, s'il en croyait le liquide qui coulait sur la peau de l'aveugle. Mais en regardant mieux, il vit que le plaisir avait été partagé. Tousen avait été maltraité par son amant, visiblement.

-Je vous présente mes excuses, je n'ai... commença l'aveugle d'une voix douloureuse, alors que l'autre le couvrait d'une couverture.

-Du calme, Kaname, le coupa Aizen avec douceur, passant la main sur sa joue. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dis moi le nom de celui qui t'a fait ça.

-G... Grimmjow.

Grimmjow. Cela ne surprit pas Aizen outre mesure. L'arrancar détestait l'aveugle et avait décidé de soigner un ennemi pour se battre avec. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il décide de consommer vraiment sa trahison en s'en prenant à l'aveugle qu'il avait appris blessé. Mais il y avait d'autres points à éclaircir.

-Il nous a donc trahi. Et il s'en est pris à toi. Pourquoi?

-Il me déteste. Il a voulu me faire savoir qu'il nous trahissait et me... me faire payer pour son bras, répondit le blessé dans un souffle.

Tousen baissa la tête, honteux.

-Il semble qu'il ne t'a pas ménagé. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à souffrir entre ses mains, alors que je lui avais laissé la vie sauve lors de sa première désobéissance. Néanmoins, tout aussi douloureux et humiliant qu'ait été cet accident, il semblerait qu'il y ait aussi eu une part de plaisir, Kaname. Je me trompe?

L'aveugle baissa encore plus la tête, ayant envie de disparaître dans le sol.

-Quelle était ta relation avec Grimmjow, Kaname? demanda Sôsuke d'une voix neutre.

-Je... Je...

Tousen prit une inspiration, tentant de se ressaisir.

-Excusez moi, parvint-il à articuler. Je suis désolé...

Aizen décida de poser directement la question.

-Était-il ton amant?

Le visage de l'ex-capitaine de la neuvième division se crispa.

-Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

-L'aimes-tu Kaname? Je pensais que vous vous détestiez vraiment, mais cela n'est peut-être qu'une couverture.

-Non... Non! Je n'aime pas Grimmjow! C'est... c'était... une relation physique, articula Tousen d'une voix brisée. Veuillez m'excuser de vous l'avoir caché. Mais...

-Mais?

-J'ai... J'ai... J'ai tellement honte de l'avoir laissé me... d'avoir... avec lui qui... représente tout ce que je... déteste... C'était... comme... comme une trahison envers... ce que je crois. Je savais que... qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, mais... je me suis quand même donné à lui... Je... je suis désolé de vous apparaître si pitoyable. Je ne mérite pas votre attention.

L'aveugle était au trente-sixième dessous. En présence de son supérieur, la honte, l'humiliation et la tristesse l'avaient submergé comme une vague. Aizen sentait que c'était le bon moment pour les confidences.

-Pourquoi Grimmjow, Kaname?

Le maître de Las Noche ne fut pas déçu. Tousen lui raconta la soirée où le simple message avait dérapé, le désir de la peau de l'autre, de sa brutalité, la façon dont Grimmjow insistait quand il voulait le prendre, de l'humiliation et de la douleur qu'apportait cette liaison et de son incapacité à y mettre fin, autant par manque de volonté que par le sentiment d'être coincé.

Sôsuke fut heureux que l'homme soit aveugle. Il n'aurait pu lui cacher son regard brillant de convoitise, et dissimula un sourire lorsque son subordonné lui avoua que la fois où il était malade était due à Grimmjow qu'il n'avait su repousser.

-Et aujourd'hui? Que s'est-il passé? interrogea Aizen avec douceur.

Kanme dissimula son visage d'une main, incapable de supporter le regard de l'homme qu'il respectait tant.

-Ne te cache pas, Kaname, souffla Aizen en écartant délicatement le bras blessé qui lui masquait la vue. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'avoir été torturé et malmené par cet arrancar. Tu étais blessé et tu ne t'attendais sans doute pas à être attaqué de la sorte.

Tousen raconta. L'irruption de Grimmjow dans sa chambre, la révélation qu'il désertait les rangs d'Aizen, son "cadeau" de départ pour lui, et la tentative de meurtre, cerise sur le gâteau d'adieu pour l'ex-sexta.

Le récit fini, Sôsuke sourit, satisfait. Finalement, il aurait peut-être son subordonné dans son lit d'ici peu. Mais en attendant, il fallait panser les blessures de Kaname qui était au plus bas, tant physiquement que moralement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Kaname. Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps pour te sauver, même si j'aurais préféré pouvoir l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toi. Je suis plutôt surpris d'apprendre que Grimmjow était ton amant et que ce genre de passe-temps t'intéresse, alors qu'il est le radical opposé de ton caractère et de tes idéaux. J'aimerais que tu ne culpabilise pas à ce propos. Tu es un homme, c'est donc normal d'avoir des pulsions à satisfaire, comme tu as aussi faim ou soif. Tu ne peux pas rester aussi stoïque et froid éternellement, comme tu ne peux rester éternellement sans manger ou boire. Et je dois t'avouer que je préfère que tu aies eu ce genre de relation avec Grimmjow plutôt que d'en être amoureux. Mais si j'avais deviné, je ne lui aurais pas permis de te toucher.

Tousen pensa qu'effectivement, l'interdiction d'Aizen lui aurait fait gagner un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil.

L'autre le regarda un instant avant de reprendre :

-Mais avant toute chose, il faut soigner tes blessures.

-Mais... Aizen-sama, il va s'enfuir et...

-Chut, répliqua doucement le maître de Las Noche en posant sa main sur la bouche de l'autre. Il sera châtié comme il le mérite, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose toi. Je vais donner quelques ordres et faire venir de quoi te soigner.

-Merci. Je vous fais perdre votre temps.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kaname. Ne me fais pas répéter, s'il te plaît...

-Excusez-moi, répondit Tousen, peu convaincu de son innocence.

Sôsuke sortit rapidement et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, une petite boîte dans les mains.

-Tes bandages sont à refaire. Grimmjow ne s'est pas retenu, à ce que je vois.

Aizen s'assit sur le lit et retira la couverture, examinant les blessures plus en détail.

-Mais... Vous... Je... Vous allez me soigner vous même? questionna l'aveugle, incrédule et gêné.

-Oui. Tu es l'un de mes plus précieux alliés, et tu es aussi dans un piteux état. Après ce que tu viens de subir, autant t'épargner la honte d'être vu comme tel par d'autres personnes, tu ne crois pas? s'enquit Aizen en souriant avec douceur.

-Mais... Soul Society... Une nouvelle bataille.... objecta Tousen, ayant quelques appréhensions à se faire soigner par l'ex-capitaine et à gaspiller son temps.

-Kaname, j'ai décidé de te soigner moi même, il est inutile d'argumenter. Détends toi.

-Comme vous voudrez, murmura le blessé, résigné.

Sôsuke utilisa d'abord un sort de guérison pour réparer les os cassés. L'aveugle ne put s'empêcher de penser que bien qu'il soit lui même plutôt doué en kidô, il était loin derrière son maître. Puis l'autre désinfecta avec précautions les plaies et retira les derniers bandages que le sexta n'avait pas arraché. Enfin, il utilisa un autre sort pour refermer sommairement les plaies et stopper les saignements. Il remarqua le frisson qui parcourut Kaname lorsqu'il soigna la plaie au niveau de son cou. Il effleurait l'aveugle, attentif à ses réactions. Pour l'instant, son subordonné n'affichait qu'un calme attentif.

Aizen rit intérieurement. Comment allait-il réagir à la suite?

-Bien, Kaname. Comment te sens tu?

-Mieux. Merci beaucoup, Aizen-sama.

-Est-ce que tu peux bouger?

Kaname se redressa précautionneusement.

-Oui.

-Parfait. Je vais nettoyer le reste de tes blessures. Puisque tu n'es pas en état de prendre une douche seul, je vais t'aider.

L'information mit quelques secondes à être assimilée par Tousen. Sa réaction fut exactement celle attendue par Sôsuke. Il tressaillit, légèrement affolé.

-Mais Aizen-sama, je suis sale et couvert de sang et de... Je ne suis pas digne d'une telle attention de votre part.

-Kaname...

-...

Le brun sourit, satisfait. Il commença à se déshabiller, lentement. Il vit Tousen se retenir de lui demander ce qu'il faisait. L'aveugle venait de comprendre qu'ils allaient prendre une douche _ensemble_. Mais Aizen n'avait pas accepté l'ex-capitaine auprès de lui pour rien et ce dernier se reprit rapidement, dissimulant toutes ses émotions derrière le masque froid habituel, écoutant le bruit du tissu qui frottait contre la peau de son supérieur. La ceinture. La veste. Le haut.

Quand il eut fini, Aizen se pencha et souleva Tousen avec douceur, sans effort apparent.

-Dis moi si je te fais mal, Kaname, recommanda le brun, se dirigeant vers la pièce d'eau.

Ils entrèrent dans la douche. Sôsuke posa délicatement son subordonné contre le mur, vérifiant qu'il arrivait à tenir debout avant de se tourner et de refermer la porte.

Puis il fit couler l'eau, admirant le spectacle des petites traînées argentées sur la peau sombre de Tousen. Il augmenta le débit et saisit l'aveugle par les épaules, le laissant reposer contre lui dans le but de mouiller son dos. Il sentit l'ex-capitaine se tendre.

Aizen ne dissimula pas son sourire en attrapant le savon. A combien de jeux "innocents" peut-on jouer avec un savon? Il reposa Kaname contre la paroi et passa sa main sur le visage de l'aveugle, évitant les yeux, puis massa doucement le cou, touchant la blessure qu'il y avait avec précaution. Sa main glissa ensuite vers les épaules, puis le torse.

Tousen frissonna en sentant les mains courir sur sa peau, caressant des zones sensibles, s'arrêtant au niveau des hanches pour repartir vers le dos. Pour ce faire, le maître de Las Noche ramena l'autre vers lui, le maintenant contre sa poitrine. Le visage de l'autre reposait sur son épaule et les longues tresses de l'homme frottaient doucement contre sa peau. En baissant un peu la tête, il aurait pu donner quelques coups de langues dans le cou du blessé, mais il se contenta de souffler doucement dans la nuque de l'aveugle qui eut comme un mouvement de recul en sentant l'air chaud sur sa peau et son supérieur tout contre lui.

Aizen reprit le savon avant de s'attaquer à un endroit qu'il attendait avec impatience alors que l'autre redoutait.

-Je ne te fais pas mal, Kaname? demanda-t-il en caressant les fesses de l'aveugle.

-N... Non.

Le maître de Las Noche prit son temps pour étaler le savon. Tousen fut secoué d'un violent frisson. Souriant, Aizen se dit qu'il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses. Resserrant sa prise sur l'homme, il alluma l'eau et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le cou qui lui était offert, goûtant la peau fraîchement rincée. Kaname sursauta, à la fois surpris et choqué. L'autre en profita pour repasser sa main sur les fesses du blessé, les pelotant franchement.

-Aizen-sama, que...

-Tu apprécies? le coupa Sôsuke, saisissant le visage de l'aveugle pour le tourner vers lui, y lisant avec plaisir l'incrédulité mêlée de gêne.

-Si j'avais su que tu t'intéressais aux hommes, Kaname, je n'aurais jamais laissé Grimmjow t'approcher. J'aurais occupé tes nuits personnellement, reprit-il d'une voix légèrement rêveuse.

-Aizen-sama!

-Détends-toi, Kaname, ordonna Aizen avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de son subordonné.

Il sentit la respiration de son futur amant s'arrêter sous la surprise. Il approfondit le baiser, caressant la langue d'abord hésitante de Kaname.

Tousen ne savait pas s'il rêvait. Aizen-sama. Avec lui, sous la douche. Qui l'embrassait. Et dire qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ça sans chasser aussitôt ces pensées coupables... Mais sentir le maître de Las Noche si proche de lui, l'odeur de sa peau humide, sa bouche sur la sienne et ses mains caressant son corps le rendait fou. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait presque attendu cela.

Il ne put se retenir de gémir lorsque la main d'Aizen glissa sur sa nuque. L'autre mit fin au baiser et l'observa quelques secondes.

-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, Kaname. Je t'ai à peine touché, rit Aizen en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

Le visage de Tousen se tordit de gêne. Amusé, Sôsuke avança la main, effleurant l'érection. L'aveugle gémit audiblement.

-Je vais finir de te laver, annonça le maître de Las Noche de sa voix profonde, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Il coupa l'eau et récupéra le savon. Reposant Tousen contre le mur, il s'agenouilla, commençant par les chevilles et remonta progressivement, prenant son temps. Kaname retint une grimace de frustration grandissante jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen se redresse fasse courir ses doigts sur son sexe, achevant de le savonner.

-Aizen-sama, murmura l'aveugle en sentant des vagues de plaisir et de frustration le parcourir.

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre et se contenta de remettre l'eau en marche. Il fallait rincer, après tout. Puis Sôsuke coupa définitivement l'eau et ouvrit la porte de la douche, attrapant une serviette. Tousen était au supplice. Aizen l'enveloppa dans le tissu tiède, frôlant sa virilité au passage, et le souleva une deuxième fois. En emportant le savon qui n'allait pas tarder à resservir, mais pour un autre usage que laver. Il déposa l'aveugle sur le futon.

-Je vais effacer tous tes mauvais souvenirs de la journée, promit-il en s'allongeant près de lui.

-Aizen-sama, souffla le blessé, torturé par l'envie de la peau de l'autre.

Sôsuke saisit délicatement son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois Tousen ne se fit pas attendre pour laisser sa langue aller à la rencontre de celle de l'autre. Aizen passa la main sur la hanche de son partenaire et se rapprocha de lui. Il lécha ensuite le torse de l'aveugle qui étouffa difficilement un cri en sentant ses tétons titillés par la langue habile de son partenaire.

L'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division était encore trempé, ne se souciant pas du froid. Ses mains mouillées firent facilement mousser le savon. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille de son amant, glissant un doigt dans son intimité. Le blessé eut un hoquet choqué mais ne protesta pas. Aizen introduit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, en même temps qu'il embrassait Kaname, le distrayant de la préparation qu'il subissait. Il fit jouer ses articulations, faisant se tendre Tousen dans un gémissement autant dû au plaisir qu'à ses blessures qui n'appréciaient pas d'être malmenées ainsi. Délicieuse vision du point de vue d'Aizen qui continua son manège pour voir l'aveugle se tordre de plaisir encore et encore. Puis il retira ses doigts, amenant un soupir de dépit dissimulé à son amant. Sôsuke changea de position, s'étendant dans le dos de Tousen. Il lui mordilla la nuque pour le faire patienter, le temps qu'il étale un peu de savon sur son propre sexe. Kaname était suffisamment blessé comme ça, sans rajouter d'autres blessures. Il lui saisit les hanches, le fit pivoter et le pénétra doucement. L'aveugle gémit en sentant Aizen en lui, poussant impatiemment sur ses hanches et les griffant au passage. Il crispa ses doigts sur un bout de drap, haletant. Son amant s'enfonça profondément en lui, lui arrachant un cri qu'il chercha à étouffer. Aizen caressa le sexe de son partenaire et lui mordilla le cou, ravi d'entendre Kaname devenir plus bruyant.

-Aizen-sama, gémit-il.

L'interpellé lui érafla la cuisse, excité d'entendre son nom prononcé ainsi par l'homme habituellement si froid qu'était Tousen. Si par hasard Gin était derrière la porte, il n'allait pas être déçu. Mais, dans tous les cas, il loupait le spectacle de l'aveugle se tordant de plaisir sous ses assauts, proche de la jouissance.

-Aaaah!

Aizen tira sur les tresses, dénudant la nuque de son amant pour y planter ses dents.

-A... Aizen... sama!

Tousen sentait ses blessures à peine refermées l'élancer. Sa position n'était pas non plus confortable, et son sphincter le faisait souffrir à être malmené ainsi une deuxième fois en si peu de temps. Pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place. Les mains d'Aizen sur son corps, sa respiration contre son oreille, le plaisir qu'il prenait dans son corps, le rythme imposé, tout cela le rendait fou. Le plaisir avait un goût de paradis interdit auquel il n'avait jamais osé rêvé, seulement pensé quelques instants avant de chasser ces idées dégradantes. Il était l'objet d'Aizen, et ce constat enflammait ses sens comme jamais il n'avait eu avec Grimmjow. Il jouit en appelant le nom de son amant qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, reprenant leur souffle. Quelques unes des blessures de l'aveugle saignaient à nouveau, et les draps, déchirés et tâchés, n'étaient pas sauvables. La chambre avait besoin d'un sacré rangement et d'un nettoyage. Tousen ne pourrait pas y rester cette nuit, d'autant qu'il était encore plus blessé qu'au départ. Aizen sourit, caressant l'épaule de l'aveugle. Il faudrait le transférer pour quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Ou dans sa chambre à lui, au choix. Néanmoins, il vaudrait mieux attendre que les blessures se referment avant de pratiquer le sport de chambre de manière plus... intensive.

Tousen se sentait bien. Un peu coupable, certes, mais tellement bien. Tellement mieux qu'après une séance avec Grimmjow. Puisqu'Aizen-sama le voulait, ça devait être bon. Et soulager sa conscience auprès du maître de Las Noche, ainsi que la perspective de voir Grimmjow châtié comme il le méritait l'avait rendu plus tranquille, plus serein. Tout irait bien mieux à Las Noche sans Grimmjow.

-Je vais te faire transférer à l'infirmerie, Kaname, annonça Aizen de sa voix tranquille en saisissant ses vêtements.

-Bien.

-Repose toi bien, conclut Sôsuke en tendant un kimono à Tousen. Il y a tellement de choses que nous devons faire ensemble.

Il le laissa sur cette phrase ambigüe.

* * *

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture!! Et à bientôt, j'espère ^^!


End file.
